User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 5: Scrapped!: Super Smash Bros. Predictions: Newcomers
<< Previous | The Bluriginals Blogs '''| Next >> ''Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of the first subseries of The Bluriginals Blogs: "Scrapped!". Scrapped! is basically what it sounds like: I release an old cancelled/scrapped episode and commentate on it looking back. This episode is as you could tell from the title my former Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Predictions. This was written May 12th 2014 and as we know a lot has changed since then: Ike, Mii Brawler, Mii Swordsfighter, Mii Gunner, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, Captain Falcon, Robin and Meta Knight to be exact. As such I'll be not only looking back on these former predictions but also releasing an updated list with a more focused selection. Anyway, let's get started.'' With E3 coming in close there’s little doubt we’ll be getting a/some character reveal(s). Where or not they’ll be veterans or newcomers is up to your guess. What isn’t up to guess anymore is the release date, with 3DS version launching anywhere from June to September. ''NOPE OCTOBER. Well, for everywhere that ISN'T Japan. Thanks.'' We know 3DS and Wii U are sharing a roster which means character slots are possibly running out and with 21 remaining veterans scrambling for spots a lot of them being definite returns, newcomers may have a bit of trouble claiming their rightful place. So I’m going to recognize 44 potential newcomers ''Hot damn this was ambitious. If only I stuck to it.'' and analyze their chances. Let’s begin. Captain Rainbow Let’s start of with in flying colors. ''PUNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' 1.) Captain Rainbow For the uninformed Captain Rainbow is from the Japan exclusive Captain Rainbow. It bombed horribly but from what I’ve heard, it’s become a cult classic and Japanese gamers love it. What helps Capt. Rainbow is the fact Fat Mac (a has-been counterpart of Little Mac who appeared in Captain Rainbow) is a trophy in Wii U version. Captain Rainbow could also just be a trophy, but you never know. I give Captain Rainbow a ⅖. ''Yeah, I stand by this rating. Seeing how the roster looks now though, it seems less than likely for him to get in.'' Professor Layton 2.) Professor Layton Professor Layton is quite the loyal gentlemen. Sticking with Nintendo handhelds Layton has quite the rep ‘round these parts especially in Europe. Even so I don’t see him getting in playable. As an assist, sure but probably not playable. Regardless, I expect him to appear in some capacity as, while he isnt that famous in America, his popularity is booming in Europe, not to mention Dillon got in while he only has 2 titles. Professor Layton has 6 titles all staying loyal to Nintendo. Even his upcoming game, while also going to iOS and Android is staying with Nintendo. I’m sure he’ll appear in some capacity, but not sure if he’ll be playable. ⅖. ''Stand by it. By the way if I don't talk about a character at the end that means they're going to be in the updated list. Either that or I have nothing to say about them. You know.'' Super Mario Let’s change gears for a minute, from gentlemen to brats. ''i like bowser jr. but he is one don't lie'' 3.) Bowser Jr. Remember when Bowser Jr. was pretty much the go to Mario newcomer. Then Rosalina became a main character out of nowhere and pretty much decimated him. Yeah, that was a real mind-boggling day. In a good way though. Bowser Jr. isn’t fully down for the count though, we could always have six Mario characters. ''Yes we could. Pokémon had six in Brawl and no one complained so it's perfectly fine to have six for Mario here.'' ⅖ but only because Rosalina sort of/kind of/totally stole his spot. Other than him and her I don’t see a better fit for a Mario character. Well except… A common complaint from Smash fans is the under representation of the Mario RPG series. Needless to say other than this: ''(And this!!)'' and a couple of trophies, M&L and Paper Mario aren’t really reflected in Smash. What better way to reflect this than to bring in Mario’s paper-thin persona. 4.) Paper Mario Other than Bowser Jr. everyone thought Paper Mario was the go-to guy for a new Mario representative. That was until Nintendo got struck with a love potion or something and promoted Rosalina from recurring to major/main character status. I hope she doesn’t end up like Petey Piranha did. Anyway, Paper Mario would bring a lot to the table including Mario’s hammer which he never uses! Yeah Mario, you use that non-damaging nerfed Kyogre gun. Don’t even use the hover feature of rocket nozzle for recovery or dash attacking. Just. spray. water. and other such moves! He could be a truly unique character instead of what some fear, a lightweight clone. The fact he’s such a unique alterego could make him Mario’s Toon Link: agile, of a different artstyle and with new properties. While he’d be a cool addition I can’t give him more than a ⅖ solely because I see him and Bowser Jr. neck-in-neck for a potentially non-existent slot. What gives Paper Mario a bit of a neckup however is the fact that the last 2 Paper Mario games came out 2 years after their consoles’ debut. The Wii U came in 2012. PAPER MARIO U CONFIRMED?!??!?!?!?!?!? Maybe. Maybe not…. ''Definitely not. Surprised. Did Sticker Star kill this series? ...Nah...nah...'' Now that I think about it Rosalina crushed so many dreams. Worth it. '' Oh boy but there’s one last Mario character we forgot about! 5.) Shadow Mario Everyone was so confident Bowser Jr. would join the fray and be the 4th ever transformation pair/triad with Shadow Mario as his alter ego. ''Then these happened. Yes unless he’s a clone or alternate color scheme Shadow Mario’s chances are DEAD. ⅕. Sorry! Maybe next time. Speaking of next, NEXT! ''(sees color scheme) Hint hint.'' Donkey Kong This series has two representatives candidates. You know who they are. 6.) King K.Rool The Kremling King is beckoning for battle! ''Awesome Alliterative Appeal'' While not being in a game since Mario Super Sluggers (2008) and a DK game since Jungle Climber (2007) he has popularity on his side, being the most popular DK villain ever. Let me explain. When Little Mac was unveiled Japanese gamers were left curious as many didn’t know who he was. Back to North America: everyone wants or knows of Little Mac. He gets in. Everyone also wants or knows of King K.Rool. You can’t go to a single DK wish list-- heck, wishlist without at least a mention. The Kremlings are even appearing in Smash Run. What this proves is Sakurai and (Nam)co. ''no regrets'' DO listen to their North American fans (as if there was any doubt, God Miiverse is full of ingrateful brats). And since they do they probably know North American fans want K.Rool, me sort of included. I’m gonna give K.Rool a ⅖, almost half way there and I can sort of see him without the next candidate but it seems unlikely. Speaking of which. 7.) Dixie Kong While I’m torn on K.Rool, Dixie I can definitely see getting in and boy is she the DK character I’d prefer. ''THANKS FOR THE INFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I didn't mean to knock K.Rool. I really like him too.'' Not only is she relevant, she’s popular in Japan and many fans have been requesting her. Sakurai has stated he wanted more females to join the battle anyway. Even if that doesn’t convince you Dixie is one of Brawl’s Forbidden 7; seven characters found in Brawl’s code that were likely planned to be playable but were cut! ''In actuality, it turns out Diddy and Dixie were supposed to be an Ice Climbers style pairing with DKC mechanics but were cut due to technical difficulites. Even then she was at one point a Smasher, so the point still stands.'' Even then Dixie is similar and different enough from Diddy to be an alternate costume or character. I really see her getting in this time around. 3.5/5. There is one more however… 8.) Cranky Kong ''LOL'' We’ve reached the DK series’ own third wheel candidate, Cranky. While he is relevant let’s be honest. Dixie and K.Rool take WAY more priority over the old guy. He’d probably be better off as a Resetti type assist trophy anyway. Even more crippling of the kong’s chances is that Jungle Japes is returning and if you know anything about Jungle Japes, you know Cranky appears in the house of this stage. You may be think about Toon Link and his case but the reason I think it cripples Cranky is because Cranky is, once again, DEFINITELY under Dixie and K.Rool and unless Dixie or Dixie and K.Rool both get in he’s probably going to remain at his current status, or be promoted to assist. ⅕. ''Did you know I forgot the 1/5 originally and added it the day before I started writing this (8/7/14). He was THAT much of third wheel. Poor guy.'' Wario 9.) Kat & Ana Oh boy do I want them in No one cares. ''i decimated myself. what is this country coming to.'' Kat & Ana are in an interesting case. While Sakurai has told us not all assist trophies have been revealed this might mean something for Kat & Ana. Once again we bring up Sakurai’s little note on Ice Climber-styled characters. ''Remember case 2 from the Ice Climbers' section in episode 3? THIS is what it was alluding.'' Ice Climbers styled characters implying there’s more than one. Assuming they aren’t talking about Rosalina and Olimar and aren’t trying to basically not confirm the Climbers this means more than one Ice Climber collaboration has been planned. Other than Chorus Kids and possible Plusle and Minun, ''lol'' Kat and Ana are probably what people think of when they think of dynamic duos. It could very well be that Kat and Ana were promoted with Ashley (and Waluigi?!) ''Legit, why is he there.'' taking their place. I’m going to have to give them a ⅖ since for all we know the Ice Climbers could still be on...thin ice. New blog; new pun count. Xeno 10.) Shulk Oh boy here comes a juggernaut. XenoBlade Chronicles very own Shulk! His popularity should speak for itself. When Nintendo didn’t make any statements on a North American release fans took it upon themselves to cry out and fight for the game they wanted. It worked! Well Nintendo says they were going to do it anyway but you never know. /Mother 3/ couldn’t get that far. ''To put it in retrospect this series got farther in life than Mother. Well, to be fair Mother DID sell like crap in english speaking territory so...'' In addition his game sold well and is regarded as one of the best 7th generation RPGS. Some even think of it as one of the best RPGs ever period. Not to mention his series great timing with X as an upcoming game. ''That's XENOBLADE CHRONICLES "X" to you past me. Scrub lord.'' His final trump card is a very illusive one. A mysterious person leaked six newcomers prior to Gematsu prior to E3 2011. ''CHRIST, HERE WE GO.'' These newcomers were Mega Man, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer (seriously you almost CAN’T guess that), Little Mac, Pac-Man and Mii. ⅙. ''Hey May 2014 me. Prepare to happy in a month. '' On April 8th that same person supposedly contacted Gematsu again and gave them five newcomer leaks. Palutena, Chrom, Chorus Kids (three of them; Rhythm Heaven), Pokémon from X and Y (Greninja?) and Shulk. With this person’s track record it’s hard to judge. Did they just get lucky? Is this the same person or just a troll? Hopefully we get a few answers at E3. Gonna give Shulk a 2.5/5. Half way there, a real line walker, in or out? We’ll see. Golden Sun 11.) Issac Issac is in the same boat as Kat and Ana, the “Possible Promotions”. They’re all a bit bitter Little Mac has left them for bigger and better things. ''Should've drawn this, it looks like garbage, sorry you had to see this.'' I’ve seen Issac as a very popular and requested character and when I searched up more about him I could see why. I could very well see him getting in, his series even having a new installment the year before Smash 4 was announced at 3DS. What holds him back however is that fact that he wasn’t the protagonist of this game, his son was and that it was a last gen game, on DS instead of 3DS. I’m going to give him a 2.5/5 for now. He could be included but I feel like there are more pressing smashers to tend to. ''I stand by this rating.'' Thanks for reading guys! Tune in next where we pick up with Kid Icarus! ''Oh boy, would you look at that. This episode DID make it past it's initially planned phase.'' Kid Icarus Kid Icarus has quite the few representatives to choose from, so let’s go through this little journey shall we? 12.) Palutena ''OH MY GOD JUST STOP RIGHT THERE '' ''LIKE'' ''OH MY GOD'' ''LATE.'' It’s the big one we’ve been waiting for, Palutena. ''this is so painfully outdated'' Of all the Kid Icarus representatives that have been tossed around Palutena has probably been heard the most and with good reason. With Kid Icarus being brought back to life with Uprising it’s only fitting to have a new Kid Icarus representative and who would fit the bill better than Palutena! She’s Pit’s primary ally in the game and can fend for herself as seen in the later portion of the game. She seems to be the character most people want in regardless. She’s also female which gives her a bit of a leg up. If all of this isn’t enough to give her a boost, Sakurai also directed Kid Icarus: Uprising meaning he most likely understands the character the most. No, we are not using the baby bias excuse here. ''The baby excuse legitimately needs to die in a whole. Sakurai is extemely fair with the franchises and still gets this it's like...ugh...'' Palutena has also been subject to numerous “leaks”. Not just the aforementioned Gematsu one but also another from February which supposedly shows her on 3DS version. It appears to be so legitimate most people can’t seem to figure out if it’s real or fake. The model is not like any other of her’s and she even has an accurate outline (unlike previous leaks) ''It isn't real Zex, go away.'' All of this culminates to a character I really want in who obviously has a dedicated fanbase and strong following. With all this in mind NOT seeing Palutena in Smash 4 would not only feel wrong but be devastating. I give Palutena a 3.5/5, I definitely expect her inclusion in the game. ''No comment. '' 13.) Hades Hades is a rather popular villain due to the personality and antics he exhibits in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He absolutely oozes with character which makes him stand up above the rest of the Nintendo villains. However that’s just it. I’m going to pair Medusa with him as they both share similar circumstances. ''Way to decimate the better villain there mate. I still like Medusa but let's be real here, Hades is WAY cooler.'' 14.) Medusa Both Hades and Medusa are important villains to Kid Icarus, especially so in Uprising. Medusa has a more prominent role as she appeared in both games (disregarding Myths and Monsters since it apparently isn’t considered official). You could basically say Medusa was the main antagonist of the series until Hades showed up which gives a slight bit of a leg up. Though her value is diminished with how Hades jacked her spot as main antagonist. However, there is a bit of a problem for her. If you go back to the Zelda section of the veterans episode you’d see that it’s main protagonists, their main character allies, and then antagonists. I can see the two of them getting in, but not without Palutena. I’ll give them both a ⅖. They need Palutena to get a chance. Well Palutena and possibly… 15.) Magnus ''ASSIST TROPHY. GET MAD.'' Magnus is in a bit of a weird spot. ''Yeah. I heard from Waluigi that Assist Trophy cases are extremely tight if you aren't used to them.'' He’s obviously under Palutena in terms of priority but not above Medusa and Hades. “But he’s a protagonist!” you may be saying. He also only appears in 3/25 chapters in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Not to mention in one of those chapters he’s only there for a short while. All of this leads me to believe he’s on even ground with the villains, none of them need one another in a certain combination. I’m going to give him a ⅖ as well as it could go either way, he could be completely ignored, put in before the villains, after or known of them could get in entirely. We’ll just have to wait and see. There’s one more character we need to tackle however… 16.) Dark Pit I’ve actually seen people request Dark Pit. I laugh every time. ''I'm a bit different now. A new thing I've learned about Sakurai and Smash now is that Sakurai likes to tease in a specific way. If you aren't in the game, he will outright disconfirm you (Takamaru, Chrom, Dillon etc). For certain characters, they're often alluded to without being named/confirmed as anything such as Ridley, Palutena, Mega Man which normally ends up the better in their case. While Dark Pit hasn't been confirmed anything he was named DIRECTLY in Goddess of Light. As of now I still think he's probably an alt costume but would not be surprised if he appeared as a character. It would raise the question why he didn't get the Lucina or Charizard treatment but we'll just have to see.'' To put in a recolor of Pit (which in itself would cause pallette swap and player recognition issues) ''No it wouldn't. He could be given entirely different mannerisms and darker pallettes. Go away.'' over the previous four characters would be mind-boggling. ''Not really.'' I’m not even dissing Pitto, I really like him. But it’s best for him to remain a palette swap/alternate costume. ''Debateable.'' He would give them another chance to take more advantage of Uprising’s weapons but I doubt it’d be worth it. ''YOU DOUBTED WRONG SUCKA. GET OUT.'' ⅕. ''buff to 1.5 pls'' And so ends the Kid Icarus section as we enter the RPGs! Pokémon Its'' already h''as ''/six/ veterans remaining for a slot and it can /still/ have more newcomers?! Pokémon truly deserves it spot up next to Mario and Zelda. Let’s start!'' 17.) Blaziken Blaziken is an absolute powerhouse. Often referred to as Captain Falcon’s very own Pokémon with good reason Blaziken has been on many top 10 lists. Not only is he awesome (but that is very important and factors in), but he’s outrageously popular and has recently been brought back into the spotlight by Pokémon XY’s Megalutions. What some people (and by some people I mean Sceptile fans) think is a deterrent to Blaziken’s chances is the fact that he’s a fire type and we already have Charizard. Yeah, because we’ve NEVER had two Pokémon of the same type included in one game. Ever. I doubt this will be a deterrent on Blaziken’s chances however. Another little boost is the fact generation 3 has never had a representative. Overall I’m going to give Blaziken a ⅖. Why not half way and a 2.5? Well because I still feel like Jigglypuff and Mewtwo’s grudge match takes priority over him. With Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire coming up however, you never know. Speaking of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 18.) Sceptile Back to the “no more two characters with the same type” theory we have Sceptile. Like Blaziken he’s relevant and popular and like Blaziken he’d finally represent gen 3. However the upper hand he has against Blaziken is that he completes the supposed type triad (Fire = Charizard, Water = Greninja, Grass = Sceptile). The one most likely lost from Brawl due to Squirtle and Ivysaur’s likely exclusion. There’s no written rule saying it has to be there but it makes sense. With Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire coming up it’s likely Sceptile and Swampert will get megalutions ''l8'' as well to compete with their fiery rival making Sceptile even more relevant. However I’m going to have to give this one to Blaziken as I’ve simply seen him to be more popular. 1.5/5. You never know with Sakurai though...you never know… 19.) Plusle & Minun Plusle and Minun (for those who don’t know) are the successors to Pichu or as Pokémon fans like to call “the gen 3 Pikachu knock-off” and for good reason. Every generation has some sort of Pikachu variant that, unlike Pikachu and Pichu don’t evolve. Plusle and Minun are said to have been planned for Brawl but do they stack up to this day? ...not really. Plusle and Minun’s time of relevance has long since passed. ''Not only that, but "PraiMai" is still unknown to this day. The fanbase simply has this widespread acceptance that's PROBABLY Plusle and Minun. It makes sense to be honest. He'd be replacing Pichu. Does this mean Pachirisu would've gotten the shaft and Emolga or Dedenne would've been in? Makes you think. Glad they cut off that little character thread before it grew into a trend though.'' You can argue that Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire bring them back into relevance but most fans would much rather have the aforementioned Blaziken and Sceptile join the fray. No contest. ⅕. ''Yup. They probably aren't getting in. Too many more IMPORTANT Pokémon and characters period.'' 20.) Sylveon Most people were extremely unsure of which generation six Pokémon would be included in Smash 4. We knew one WOULD be included but which one? I had a small feeling Sylveon would be included as he’s the closest thing Generation 6 has to a poster boy. Then Greninja was revealed and just like the Rosalina and Bowser Jr. effect Sylveon’s chances were DECIMATED. Aftering getting Greninjumped ''too proud of this'' I was 100% sure Sylveon was NOT going to be in Smash. There were just too many other Pokémon in the run for a spot. Sorry Sylveon! ⅕. ''Yup yup! '' Fire Emblem ''OH GOD GUYS'' ''HERE IT FREAKING COMES.'' ''ARE YOU READY'' 21.) Chrom ''welp...yeah'' ''nice job not completely transparenting the logo btw'' ''CHROMGRADULATIONS!'' It’s a good thing I hadn’t already written the draft for this! ''If only you waited until July 14th.'' Otherwise it’d be outdated. ''sad child'' Anyway, as of late many people have yelled May 23rd, as Chrom’s death day. ''Once again, refer to July 14th.'' Uncoincidentally Ike was revealed that day (to many people’s surprise, good and bad). Most of us thought due to what happened to Roy in Melee, Ike’s fate was sealed due to his passed relevance. It’s obvious that since Ike’s game was released worldwide he had more popularity than Roy and thus surpassed the boundaries and made it to Smash 4. This however means nothing, for Chrom’s chances. ''Him being a blue haired swordfighter does though.'' He’s still an extremely popular character and relevant due to being the current main protagonist. Not to mention most of us forgot Roy has the second most character data on Brawl’s disc and was also probably intended as playable meaning at some point three Fire Emblem characters were considered for Smash. Ike’s inclusion in no way affects Chrom’s who was most likely going to be here regardless if Ike was or not. ⅘. Before we go there’s one last Fire Emblem character we need to tend to…. ''here comes my true shame...'' 22.) Lucina Lucina is the most popular female character from Awakening. At least according to Japanese fan polls. She’s got a pretty strong following here in the states too. Lucina’s a PRETTY popular character...so popular some people think she’ll get in before Chrom. ''STOP RIGHT THERE. YOU'RE EMBARASSING YOURSELF. JUST, NOPE. STOP IT. I'M GETTING SECOND HAND EMBARASSMENT FROM /ME/. HELP'' The main character. Listen guys do I have to get the character chart again? ''Should've worded this better. Too condescending and pretentious.'' Main protagonists, their allies, antagonists. That’s how it’s always been. ''Robin wasn't even /considered/ for this list. Shows what I knew as Robin is a Leader Unit in Awakening and basically shares main protagonist status with Chrom evenly. '' Now I can definitely see Lucina getting in as either playable ''DAMN RIGHT YOU CAN. At least he redeemed himself a bit'' (in addition to Chrom) or as Chrom’s alternate costume but not alone. ''you wish'' She is not the main character and as such probably won’t be going anywhere without her daddy guys. ''BUT SHE WILL BE GOING WHERE ROBIN DOES. Let's be real here Robin obv gets the ladies. Have you SEEN him? He has so many tomes...'' Though with her popularity it’d be a bit of a shock to see her at merely trophy status...or worse. ''Getting in before her dad and me being wrong...nvm it's for the better robin is super cool'' ''The file name for this picture is a lie.'' '' This is the place of eternal damnation. Forgotten...forever….'' So yeah Lucina gets ⅗. ''Well, at least I gave her more than half.'' Well guys! See you next time. Tune in for the EarthBound rep analysis! ''Welp, that's the end of it! Thanks for watching everyone. BTW May 2014 Me, the next section is supposed to be R.O.B.'s NOT EarthBound's. Nice one again.'' ''BTW Here were the remaining newcomers I was gonna talk about.'' *Professor Hector (R.O.B.)' *Paula (Mother)'' *''Ninten (Mother)'' *''Kumatora (Mother)'' *''Jeff (Mother)'' *''Poo (Mother)'' *''Claus (Mother)'' *''Sukapon (Joy Mech Fight)'' *''Louie (Pikmin)'' *''Alph (Pikmin)'' *''Ridley (Metroid)'' *''Sylux (Metroid)'' *''Rundas (Metroid)'' *''Adam (Metroid)'' *''Black Shadow (F-Zero)'' *''Chorus Kids (Rhythm Heaven)'' *''Nester (Nintendo Power)'' *''Bayonetta (Bayonetta)'' *''Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasume Castle)'' *''Krystal (Star Fox)'' *''Bandana Dee (Kirby)'' *''Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda)'' On another note, the Entire Mother section and every Metroid character excluding Ridley were going to share an analysis for...obvious reasons. Well thanks for watching and stay tuned next week for the "true" newcomer predictions and soon after that a talk about the Gematsu leak and MORE. We've only 24 days till the Japanese release of Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS and the entire roster so until then (because I'm leaving the internet in fear of spoilers) let's keep the hype train going. See you next time. << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Category:Blog posts